


Kuuderelict Kinks

by GutsAllegoryRam



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Ice Queen, Roleplay, hammertime lovemaking session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutsAllegoryRam/pseuds/GutsAllegoryRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul confides an odd kink of his to Maka. Roleplay hijinks ensue, with sexy results!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuuderelict Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start with some music. I was listening to this as I finished (get your mind outta the gutter!!) this morning: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGdJ-W3O9y8
> 
> Whew! I haven't committed to a full-on smut story in a while. Such hyphens! Much ellipses! Very sex! Wow!
> 
> Inspired vaaaaaguely by this post here: http://whos-that-foxi-lady.tumblr.com/post/87650545364/860-i-mean-he-gave-me-an-i-owe-you-an-orgasm-fist
> 
> I then commented in anon here: http://whos-that-foxi-lady.tumblr.com/post/87695236654/could-share-a-sexy-soma-headcanon-i-thought-of-after
> 
> aaaaaand have been mulling over the details at work since. I hope this isn't too repetitious, and it goes over well.

http://lh6.ggpht.com/BiiGoh/Rq5-ARJS91I/AAAAAAAAAC4/tlykbhnv9ck/s800/d.jpg

He leaned in through the doorway, studying Maka as she lay casually on the couch, perched over a murder mystery that had absorbed her for most of the week. Soul took a deep breath, his mouth silently forming some of the mess of words he had to share with her. He tip-toed into the room, shakily uttering her name to get the girl's attention.

"Yes?" she said. _Oh no,_ Soul thought, her tone was so innocent, matter-of-fact, unsuspecting.  She was probably expecting a question about dinner or something similarly mundane. What was he thinking, intruding on her with something so selfish and vulgar? Soul's lip twitched guiltily as he trudged forward.

"I was ah... wondering if we could... try something..." he looked over at Maka, who had closed the book and set it on the end table beside her. She pursed her lips, waiting for him to continue. "I wanted..." Soul stammered, scuttling over to the couch, taking a seat opposite Maka and talking towards his hands, gesturing almost to himself, "wanted to, um, t-try something..." he looked up, just for a moment, and saw Maka sitting firmly upright, genuinely concerned for his lack of eloquence. He sputtered, "s… something… sssssseeeeeeeeexxxxxxxx…………y?"

Maka breathed a sigh of relief. For a second, it had looked like Soul had a dark, dark secret to share, but she should have seen this one coming. Soul was wholly incapable of using a multisyllabic vocabulary when it came to sex, without turning into a stammering, babbling, awkward mess. Maka took the outburst with charm and pointed interest, blushing only slightly as she tried to put on a reassuring smile.

"You want to try something..." she nodded her head towards the stairs with a knowing smirk, "different?" She tried to leave her words open-ended, encouraging enough to draw the answer out of hi—  
who was she kidding, it was just so inhumanly fun to watch him squirm. Who would have thought, the boob connoisseur and perv extraordinaire could be so shy when it came to talking about sex? Maka tried to contain a vindictive mirth as she listened in. Soul nodded, struggling to keep his internal monologues in check (he hadn’t expected her to be so receptive).

“Well, you see uh… th-there’s this thing… that I find really hot—” Wait, didn’t she not like when he referred to things as hot? Wasn’t it objectifiable or something? No, wait, it was what _he_ found hot, so what he thought meant it was subjunctive, and _that_ meant that he was ok to think it, because… whatever. “There’s th-this thing, and it’s hot, because the guy is… he’s uh, he’s…” Soul kept trying to think of ways to describe a guy pounding away at a girl… in a way which was not so crass, so as not to taint Maka’s girly, angelic, nerdy, not-a-raging-pervert ears. She shifted forward, leaning a hand on Soul’s ankle as he stammered—should she lend a hand and finish the sentence for him?

…she nodded her head and smiled without saying a word. To watch Soul suffer in silence, to trip over his words like sea of Legos, was more entertaining than a marathon viewing of _Dexter_.

“The guy is… poundingawayatthegirl—” he blurted the words out, blushing profusely at having finally uttered them. He glanced up to see Maka blushing a little as well, though she appeared more amused than aghast. He continued, “but she’s… s-she’s, like… not havin’ it.”

Maka frowned quizzically, “so wait, she’s… what is she doing?” Soul had ceased being entertaining and just become confusing. “Not having it, is she… stopping him?”

“No, like… she’s… bored.”

“Wha— do I…” Maka’s heart sank—was he tired of her? Did she come off unappreciative, or as though she didn’t like him? “S-Soul, am I?” her voice croaked, she felt awful.

“Huh? N-No! It’s not anything about you, I like…” Soul strained to find words, “C-Could I just… show you a picture?”

Maka nodded with a relieved sigh, as Soul scampered up the stairs. No more teasing for the night—the thoughts that had passed through her mind, brief though they were, had been just too distressing. Soul returned with his laptop and showed Maka a screencap from a pornographic comic of some sort. Her face pinkened at the sight of it.

“Ok, could you… tell me… what’s going on here?”

“Well, you see how the guy… he looks like he’s really into it, right?”

“Y-Yes, he’s… certainly trying…”

“Yeah, trying, that’s the word, he’s trying… really hard—”

Maka smiled sheepishly, at least they were communicating properly. “Ok, and the girl…” The girl in the picture was bent over a desk, and didn’t really seem to be doing much. Her chin was perched on her hand as she stared into the distance. She had been drawn with a bead of sweat rolling down her temple and a bit of a blush in her cheeks, but beyond this seemed largely uninterested in the fact that a boy was thrusting furiously away at her.

“The girl’s… bored,” Soul said, losing much of his nervousness as Maka grew slightly uncomfortable.

“But Soul, do I… do I give you the impression… that I’m not enjoying myself, when we…?” She once again felt her heart sinking, to think Soul might have interpreted this from her was depressing, and most certainly untrue.

“N-No! No, you don’t give me that vibe at all! A-Are you?”

“No!” Maka sat up, her words urgent, concerned, before catching herself and sinking back into the couch. “Ok… so… I take it… this is a… fantasy of yours?” Soul nodded in response. “Ok, could you explain the… reason… behind it?”

Soul paused to gather his thoughts. He hadn’t ever thought about it this hard before. “Well, I dunno, it’s just… the guy’s sort of… powerless, I guess. And I just think the girl is exerting pow— well, she’s not really in power, but like, he’s kind of… beneath her I guess? …hard to explain.”

Maka softened, her nerves easing to know that nothing she did had precipitated this (so she hoped). “Ok, and you want us to do this? H-How… would we…?”

Soul closed the laptop and excitedly took a seat beside Maka, looking for her murder book before grabbing it and handing it to her. “Ok, so like, we’d be doing it,” Maka cringed; she couldn’t help Soul using that expression, but something about it had always irked, almost repulsed her. “and you’d be, and… you’d be reading this book.” Maka couldn’t help but smile a little at this, the absurd notion that she could keep focused on a book while Soul had his way with her, “and just… I dunno, act like you’re kind of tired and… annoyed, I guess.”

“But you do know… I always like it, right?” Maka reached her hand forward reassuringly, maybe for herself more than Soul.

“Uhhhhh… Oh!” Soul exclaimed, smiling, “naw, it’s like, it’s not that I’ve ever doubted, it’s just…”

Maka’s stomach turned to hear him trail off, “but what?!” she exclaimed, the corners of her eyes straining.

“Well, before our… first time… I’d just… I’d always worried you might not like it—”

“But I do!” Maka squeaked, unintentionally interrupting him. She took a breath and motioned him to continue, as Soul accordingly reached in to hug her. She lay her head on his shoulder as she listened.

“Aw, Maka there’s not any doubt in my mind, it’s just… growing up you were always so… defensive, and… prickly, I guess I’d… kinda gotten the idea in my head that… maybe you wouldn’t like…” he gulped, “sex. But… I guess, eventually… I dunno, I kinda got this image in my head of you being like that girl—this was before our first time—but like, I imagined you being… kinda bored, and it was…”

“Yes?” Maka squeezed him nervously.

“It was really hot.”

Maka’s face popped as a rush of blood hit her cheeks, her temples, her brow, and every corner of her face inbetween. Soul thought of her as... _hot?_ More shockingly, the fantasy Soul described was so submissive, was he a sadomasochist of some sort?

“I… I don’t know what to…”

“W-We don’t have to do this if you’re uneasy, I just… I’ve always thought it would be… really… hot.”

Maka felt her entire body light up at the word drifting off Soul’s mouth. Her… hot… Not making matters easy was the fact that she could feel the seat of Soul’s pants stiffening. She squirmed; if he was hoping she could live up to the fantasy, there and then, she was a little too nervous to play up such a cool expression like the girl in the picture.

“Soul,” Maka spoke slowly, trying to collect herself as she clutched his frame.

“Yeah?” his voice sounded absent, aloof. The flatness of his tone was almost soothing.

“I… I can’t promise that I’ll be able to… act it, exactly like you’re describing, but…”

“We could give it a shot?!” Soul’s voice perked up like a dog ready to play fetch. Maka smiled bashfully, melting in his arms to hear him so excited. Soul softened, rubbing his hands gently over her back.

“Y-Yeah…” Maka felt her nerves calming, and perhaps almost refreshingly, her libido going up just a little as she caressed Soul’s shoulders.

Soul smirked, looking off into the distance, before glancing back at the book. “How about we go upstairs?”

“Will you carry me there?” Maka’s voice fell dreamy, rushing with thoughts of how much she enjoyed (and of late, had missed) Soul’s embrace.

“Yeah~” he purred, hoisting Maka up in the air, grabbing the book and walking up the stairs. “Your room or mine?”

Maka cooed, enraptured with the sensation of being carried up the stairs. There something about the gentle shock of each stride hitting the steps, bouncing her up and down lightly, and then there was the knowing, casual nature of Soul’s words that made her feel especially amorous.

“Yours~” she sighed, almost sleepily into his neck.

Soul hit the top of the stairs, trotting the way into his room, plopping Maka onto his bed, walking back over to the bedroom door and closing it, quietly and gently. Maka sat up as Soul walked back over to her, meeting him in a kiss and embrace as he crawled onto the bed, rubbing her hips. Maka’s breathing grew extra heavy.

“Could we try the thing I was talking about?”

“But I’m so turned on now… I don’t know how I could keep a straight face,” she giggled at the thought, her concerns of just a few minutes prior melting away like a humorous footnote in an encyclopedic sundae.

“I’m sure we could make it work~” he purred once again, kissing her lips daintily as he handed her the book.

“One more time,” Maka said, bringing his lips to her neck and bowing her head back, “how’s this… going to… work?” Her breathing slowed, and her words along with it, as Soul began to peck up and down her neck. Without thinking, she threw her arms around his neck.

“You just… keep your shirt on… you read this book… and try to act like I’m not even here…”

Maybe it was the fact that he was putting his hands all around her, but the idea seemed more enticing now. Maybe it was the fact her libido had been roused, and sensual ideas seemed to flow more freely, but she almost liked it now. Maybe she was projecting, but it seemed almost a little… submissive for Soul. _Soul being submissive,_ she thought with a purr, as Soul positioned her on all fours, leaned over her and kissed the back of her neck.

Kissing the back of Maka’s neck was something new, and something very welcome—she straightened her back _almost_ obediently (ultimately, he was the one submitting to her, wasn’t he?) as Soul unbuttoned her skirt and slid her panties back. She tensed as Soul passed her the book, and opened to her saved page.

Now this was ridiculous, he wasn’t seriously expecting her to read while they had sex, was he? Of course not, he had no way of knowing whether or not she was reading. It was, however, a decent opportunity to distract herself as Soul would, soon and invariably, work her into an utter frenzy.

“No foreplay this time… uhm, so it’ll be easier to… ya’know…”

Maka frowned slightly—he was taking this to the extreme—logically of course, but was it really necessary to go to such lengths to make sure she could feign disinterest? What if she ended up actually not enj—oh god he was sliding inside her, _without_ a condom on. Maka squeaked; she’d been on birth control for several months now, and had slept with Soul unprotected on enough occasions that it was almost routine, but she had watched him slide in each time. She reached a hand back to slow him, breathing very heavy now, trying to settle into a comfortable position.

She elected to spread her shins out slightly, keeping her hips as low as was comfortable for Soul. It had been a while since they had had sex in this position, and only before starting birth control. The sensation of him inside her, the naked heat of his penis, the pointed feeling of the couple thick, winding veins that adorned its base… it was familiar and alien all at the same time, now with the added curveball of playing deadpan. Maka sighed, her work was cut out for her tonight, as she turned her attention to the book and tried vaguely to focus on scattered words as Soul began to ease in and out. Boy was he good.

But something was different about Soul this time: his voice was tense, almost whimpering, similar to their first few times together. Was he playing this up or was he seriously buying into the idea that Maka was bored? She realized he couldn’t see her face, a godsend really, as her cheeks flushed and her own voice heaved lightly. She worked up the nerve to address him, as sternly as she could manage.

“Soul, slow down. I’m… trying to read.” Soul groaned nervously— _definitely_ a noise she hadn’t heard for a couple years now. Maka smiled evilly, huffing while Soul did as he was told, slowing his pace. The dip in pace allowed her to keep her arousal in check (somewhat), going almost rigid as Soul pushed into her and back. Slowly, surely, she felt more confident, more reserved, and more at ease with the role.

“H-How is it?” Soul asked, almost whining as he did. Maka waved her hand dismissively.

“Average. I’m tolerating it, though.” Over her shoulder, she could hear Soul shuddering, breathing shakily as he did. She couldn’t help but continue to smile, shuddering as Soul’s cock throbbed. It was all so weird, Maka acting like she wasn’t enjoying herself, Soul whining nervously when in fact this was… the stiffest she could remember him being in a while.

Soul clammed up for a moment, muttering, “I-I’m… sorry, ma’am…” Maka felt chills at hearing this. It was completely unlike him.

“Hu… Hold on for a second…” She motioned him to stop, rolled onto her back, her head leaning slightly off the foot of the bed now, and spread her legs for him. She put every fiber of her being into not laughing and directed him inside her once again, this time in the missionary position, and also once again she put on the coldest voice she could manage, “giving you a little more of a chance here…” She sighed, covering her face with the book.

In this position, her muscles weren’t constricted against his penis; it was easier to keep from moaning, though he could now see her face—if she hadn’t covered up with the book. She nonchalantly raised her legs and leaned them on Soul’s shoulders as he set about pushing in and out again. Now she could hear him more clearly, moaning in a tender voice which Maka had not heard out of him in quite some time, if… ever.

“You’re doing fine, darling.” Maka said this flatly, sarcastically, turning a page as she did to drive the point home. Soul squeaked timidly in response; hearing this, Maka bit hard on her tongue to keep from giggling. The tides turned however, as Soul started to buck faster. One disadvantage of this position was he could get much deeper inside her, and was in fact pushing Maka closer and closer to orgasm. She kept the book close, her cheeks pinkening and her mouth grimacing as she felt her body reach nearer and nearer the end.

Soul leaned in and threw his arms around her shoulders—the motion put Maka’s knees right up to her chest, and caught her completely off-guard. She played it off as best she could, twisting a deeply-aroused moan into an exasperated grunt, but there was almost no masking how desperately close she was to coming. It took every fiber of her being to keep a straight face, but she sighed shakily and spoke condescendingly into Soul’s ear,

“Are you quite finished?”

“Agggggh!” Soul whined as he, completely out of nowhere, fired off three white-hot, sticky shots inside Maka, a sensation which drove her into a startling orgasm of her own. In an instant she dropped the ice queen act, clutched Soul and tenderly cried out his name, a rush of fluid gushing out of her in response. She cooed and whimpered along with him, teary-eyed as the two gingerly came to rest, Soul slowly putting her legs back down but making no effort to slide out of her.

“That… was so… hot…” Soul gasped, clinging to Maka’s shoulders, and her to his. She bordered on catatonic; it was just so suddenly, violently, shockingly hot. It came completely out of nowhere for the two of them. For the first time in years, it had been so good, she almost wanted to cry. It was several minutes before she had the wherewithal to speak.

“S-Soul, you… you know… you know how much I… I love you, right?”

“No doubt—”

“GOOD.” Maka cut him off, emphasized the word, loudly, sternly, turned to kiss his cheek before nuzzling her sweaty brow into his hot, sticky, clammy shoulder.

“Do you… Do you not… want to do that again?”

“No!” Maka exclaimed, catching herself, “I mean yes! Yes I… wanna… do that again…” Her panting was so heavy, she heaved with the words. In time it started to slow, her breathing subsiding, and her words softening to slow, if labored, sighs. “I liked it… I wasn’t expecting to, but… I really liked it…”

Soul snuggled her with a broad smile. He rubbed his nose along her face like a housecat.

 

 

“You wanna play the rock star groupie thing again? My treat~”

Maka’s eyes widened and her cheeks blushed. All of a sudden, she felt hugely conscientious. She buried her face in his neck, clutching him a little tighter. “That one’s so embarrassing,” she muttered.

“Yew know yew luv it, lass~” Soul said, his voice shifting to a tacky, horribly-acted British accent. His kissed Maka, who mewled in protest.

“I hate pretending to be the rock star groupie… It’s so degradingggggg!” there was a facetious, whiny, sing-songy timbre in her voice as she rubbed her face further into Soul’s neck, squirming beneath him. Suddenly, Soul’s penis began to throb and stiffen inside of her; Maka had forgotten that he never slid out.

“Whot’s degrading in a li’l bit of heerow wohr-ship?” Oh god, he was so terrible. Soul’s idea of a British accent was a merciless slurring of vowels; it was probably closer to an Australian accent—he was that grossly uncultured (outside of music, of course). Still, there was something vaguely believable in Soul’s trashy, dumb-as-a-bag-of-hammers British accent, as if he was only good at two things: playing a guitar and having a big dick. Maka covered her face in shame.

“If anyone ever saw us…” It’d be the end of it. Everything. Anyone blackmailing Maka and Soul need only film a minute of their little rock star/groupie roleplay, which went down like this: Soul donned a horrendous British accent, and acted like a rock star who’d just come off stage. Maka acted like a geeky groupie he’d selected, first in a long line of horny girls for a night of debauched, loveless sex. They talked as if she was almost disposable, and slut-shamed each other the entire time they had sex. It was magical.

“They’d know I loweh’d me standards!”

“You louse~!” Maka began to roll her hips, pushing her book off the bed and humping at Soul’s gradually-stiffening cock. Soul actually slid out for a moment, soliciting a whine of protest from Maka as he once again set her on all fours.

“I can take this down the hallway an’ hook up with e’ny number of girls you know,” Soul slapped his penis against Maka’s ass for emphasis. She laughed, before giving another exaggerated whine.

“Pleeeeaaaase…” she paused, still loopy from their first round of sex, “um…” She deliberated on what to say, giggling as she settled on a grossly lazy, “Please?”

Soul embraced her from behind and once again slid inside her, growling in her ear. With greater freedom to move now, Maka realized this was one of their best positions. She pushed back against him, Soul giving a light spank to punctuate their movements. She let out a low, promiscuous moan.

“Don’t go for it all at once, li’l miss! Geeks ah’ always the quickest to get to it, aye?” It took every fiber of Maka’s being to not break down laughing, but every other fiber of her being to keep from coming all over again. He’d set about thrusting—no, straight-up _fucking_ her from behind, her hips smacking against his as he hit her with another perky spank. Maka moaned deeply, slumping forward and crossing her arms.

“Y-You… would… stoop to… fucking… neeehhhrrrrrrrddddddssssssss!” she drew out the last word as she let go another little orgasm, flailing a hand in submission. Soul paused, picking up Maka and laying her out on the pillows at the top of his bed, sliding inside her one last time to finish the job. Maka croaked, her arms loosely clutching his neck as she lazily kissed him.

“The nerds giv’it up the best, whot can I say?” Soul kissed Maka, at last dropping the rock star act, breathing in incensed, elated gasps as he once more put her legs on his shoulders and thrust deep inside her.

“Oh god!!” Maka squealed, her voice rising higher and higher. Soul grunted more tenderly as well, his penis twitching as his hips struck hers savagely. Maka squinted her eyes, “Sooouuul… Soul, I’m… I’m gonna… I’m! I’m!” Soul whimpered pathetically as Maka’s voice shot up in a savage wail, the two of them coming violently once again, grinding each other’s foreheads as they collapsed. Soul slumped on top of Maka, going comatose almost immediately. Maka rubbed her head as she reached for the covers, pulled them up and fell fast asleep along with him.


End file.
